


Prompt

by JCMgirl16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Mentioned Zoldyck family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMgirl16/pseuds/JCMgirl16
Summary: Gon and Killua visit the Zoldyck 's at the wish of Zeno.Gon gets tired so he goes to Killua's room to rest till he is finishesOnly it is not Killua's room but Illumi'sIllumi comes to find him sleeping in his bedHe thinks of killing him but then thinks it will sadden Killua so he just let him be and goes to showerI want a fic full of fluff and maybe slow-burn romance
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+Babe), [Lulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! Today is a little different because this was a request.

**GON'S P.O.V**

It's Killua's birthday today and his grandpa Zeno has called him back home. Alluka and I, of course, have to go with him to make sure he comes back to us. We are just now approaching the gates and I'm exhausted. I should've slept when Killua told me to, but, what's done is done. The butlers let us in and immediately, Killua's mom greets him.

"Killua! Welcome home." 

"Mom, I'm home," Killua replies with a soft smile.

His mom has the cooks bring out the food and my stomach growls. _'Man I hope no one heard that'._ Kushiage is one of the dishes and just happens to be my favorite. Alluka grabs my hand and we sit at the table with Killua right behind us. Killua's family slowly trickles in and soon enough, everyone is present. Illumi sits right across from me and seemingly stares me down before we start to sing Happy Birthday to Killua. As we begin to eat, Zeno starts speaking.

"Glad you came home Killua."

"Me too. How much time did it take to set this up?"

"With all the help, less than 3 hours."

"Looks nice. Thank you, grandpa." Illumi finishes first and leaves the room. 

After eating I ask Killua where his room is because I'm so tired.

"Go down the hallway and at the two way it's the first door on the right."

"Okay!" I rush down the hall and get to the two and make a left to the first door just like Killua said to do. I strip down to my undies and lay in bed, finally drifting off like I've wanted to do since I got here. _'Hmm. The room smells like peppermint. I love it!'_

**ILLUMI'S P.O.V**

I had just finished my shower and was ready to put on my sleepwear and just lay down. Kilu had brought his annoying friend and it took a lot out of me not to kill him immediately. I dress and head into my room to see a lump in my bed. A lump with black hair. A lump that left its dirty green clothes on my floor. I feel a needle slide into my hand. Just as I was about to release it, the thought of how unhappy my brother would be stopped me. Instead, I call a maid to clean his clothes and get in bed next to him. It's nice to do this again after Kilu got tired of me. I guess he feels me because he's awake in the next second struggling to get away from me. I won't let him.

"Stop struggling. I won't hurt you." He turns in my grasp, but stops trying to get away. I count that as a win.

"What are you doing in here?" I look at him confused.

"This is my room." He looks shocked before slowly warming up and turning red. I frown, _'Does he have a fever?'_ I feel his forehead and call for a maid. I hold him close to me so he wouldn't try to leave again. When the maid arrives I tell her to bring soup. He doesn't look sick enough for medicine. 

"I'M NOT SICK!" He shouts, his face turning redder. I lay back down with him in my arms. It's been too long since I've had this type of warmth. I snuggle us closer together. He seems to have given up trying to leave. Good. He's learning. The maid returns with the soup and sets it on the night stand. He's drifting off but he needs the soup. I adjust him so he's sitting in my lap and I'm sitting against the headboard before grabbing the bowl of soup.

"Here." I say raising the spoon to his mouth. He turns his head to the side.

"I'm not sick and I'm not hungry. I don't need it." I sigh. 

"If you eat half the bowl, I'll let you sleep." That seems to be the right thing to say as he cooperates the rest of the time. When the bowl is finished, he falls asleep almost instantly. I put the bowl back on the night stand and adjust myself so I'm lying on my side with him in my arms. I breathe him in and fall asleep to his heartbeat.

*  
*  
*

The next morning Kilu bursts into my room and says it's time for them to go. Gon jumps up and puts his clothes on, _'Huh. They must have came in when we were sleeping.'_

"Thanks for taking care of me Illumi."

Kilu, Gon and Alluka are all rushing out the door before I can respond. It doesn't worry me though. I will see him again and I will make him mine. The moment I caught him in my bed, he was mine. Soon he'll see that as well. I smile as I see them racing back towards the gates. _'He's beautiful, but he would be even more so covered with my marks. I can't wait.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
